


Goodbye Blue

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Keith, Blue Paladin Allura, Crying, Langst, Lots of it, M/M, Shiro is gone, Shiro is missing, blue reject lance, klance, klangst, lance loses the plot, not super shippy but heck, red paladin lance, whoops sorry had to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: When Blue rejects Lance, he takes it hard. So hard in fact, that he thinks he isn't meant to be a paladin anymore. He's already planning his flight back to Earth.





	Goodbye Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I'm writing this to hide from my own problems.

"C'mon Blue, it's me! Lance, your Paladin? Hello?" Lance stood in front of Blue, who wasn't letting down her particle barrier. For some odd reason, Blue wasn't listening to Lace whatsoever. She had never done this before, so why was this happening now? "Do you hate me?"

Lance got no reply from the blue lion, she kept up her silent treatment. She'd been fine just hours earlier. Just hours earlier, he was riding in her. Now, he wasn't getting anything from her and it was driving him completely insane. Lance let out a defeated sigh and turned on his heel, making his way back into the castle. What did this mean now that Lance couldn't even get in his own lion? Was he even a Paladin anymore?

Lance made his way to his room, his head hung low. Tears were already pricking at the corners of his eyes and he was doing everything in his will to stop them from falling. So many thoughts were rushing through his head right now, they were getting louder and louder every single time he tried to ignore them. He was so lost in thought that as he rounded the corner, he bumped straight into Hunk, knocking himself to the floor. 

"Oh crap, sorry Lance. Didn't see you- Lance?" Hunk stopped mid sentence and raised a brow at Lance, who hadn't even moved from where he was sat on the floor. Lance was silent for a moment, before raising his hand to cover his mouth as he let out a harsh sob. "Lance, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

Hunk knelt down next to Lance, who was now crying his poor little heart out on the castle floor. With a sigh, Hunk scooped Lance into his arms and just let his friend cry it out. He knew Lance better than anyone did, he knew that Lance only cried when something really got to him and really upset him. So what had made Lance so upset? Hunk was determined to find out this information, but his first priority would be to calm Lance down, and he knew just how to do that. He'd done it many times before and will probably do it many times onwards from this moment. 

" _Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall queen,_ " Lance began to settle almost immediately when Hunk began to sing the familiar song to him. Lance had taught the song to Hunk when they were back in the Garrison. It was a song Lance's mother sang to him back on Earth, whenever he was scared or hurt. It never failed to help cheer him back up. " _Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so._ "

It only took that portion of the song for Lance to calm completely, it was almost like magic. Hunk was magic, quite frankly. Lance felt he was ready to talk about what he was so upset over, especially with someone he trusted and cared for so much.

"Blue rejected me. She wouldn't respond to me. She wouldn't..." Lance trailed off, only managing to say what he did before starting to sob again. Hunk let out a sigh as he held Lance close to him, hushing him and comforting him once more. That explained fully why Lance was so utterly heart broken. 

"Shh, it's okay Lance. I'm sure she's just having a funny five minutes. She doesn't hate you. It's okay, buddy." Hunk felt sorry for Lance; he'd doubted himself so much as a paladin before this event, so now what was going through his mind? It was surely nothing good.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a paladin after all." Lance sobbed out, quiet but still loud enough for Hunk to figure out what he was saying.

"Don't you ever say that again, Lance. That is a fat lie and you know it. You're the greatest blue paladin that has ever lived whether you want to believe me or not." Hunk spoke in a harsh tone to Lance, but he meant it in a good way. He truly believed what he told Lance, even after hearing the stories of the paladins of old. 

"Hunk! Hunk, come see, Allura is piloting Blue! She's piloting-" Pidge rounded the corner at top speed, only to see Lance and Hunk sat on the floor, tears staining Lance's cheeks and Hunk's shirt. Her hands instantly slapped over her mouth at what she said. Lance felt his heart drop in his chest, and he was up from the floor in no time, sprinting towards where the hangars. Pidge and Hunk were hot on his tail, shouting for him to stop, but he ignored them and kept on running. 

When he got there he saw Allura walk out from the blue lion, from  _his_ blue lion. Lance had never really felt heart break up until now, but fuck, his Mama was right. It hurt like a bitch and it lingered. Hunk and Pidge were panting for air when they stopped running, both staring at Lance and waiting for him to react. Keith was there too. Allura looked at Lance, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. The silence in the room was deafening and everyone knew sooner or later that Lance was going to snap.

"So this is the thanks I get?" Lance spoke low and harshly, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. His fists were clenched at his side, and he just looked at Allura with this sour glare. "I fight for Voltron, I leave my family on Earth, I leave my entire life behind to come and save the rest of the galaxy, and this is the thanks I get?!" Lance yelled, shocking everyone around him. Pidge was already hiding behind Hunk, not sure on what damage Lance could actually do when he was mad.  

"Lance, it's not-"  

"Shut up, Allura! That's my lion! She's mine, and you have the audacity to take her away from me! I knew you wanted to become a paladin and pilot a lion, but to come after me? Gosh, feeling the fucking love here guys! I guess I was right all along, none of you ever wanted me here! I was never meant to be a paladin of Voltron!" Everyone was taken back by Lance's hurtful words, but as usual, no one said a thing to even try to convince him other wise. They all just kept silent and avoided his gaze. The other four quickly rushed off back into the main part of the castle, leaving Lance alone with Blue. Lance wiped the tears from his cheeks with his sleeve, glaring up at his lion. He knew from the start that he was never meant to be a paladin. 

"Lance? The others told me what happened, and I came down to see if you're okay." Coran's voice echoed from behind Lance, and the paladin turned to look at Coran. With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned back towards the lion, letting a deep sigh leave him. 

"I thought we had a bond. Apparently not. There is no reason for me to stay here any longer." Lance took in a deep, shaky breath as he turned back to Coran. "Is there any way to get me back to Earth?" 

"Lance, is that truly what you want?" Coran sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he made his way over to Lance's side. The paladin managed a nod as he stared up at the lion in front of him. "Then I guess that's just what we'll have to do."

-

"I have the coordinates for Earth. Actually, we aren't too far from it." Coran turned to face Lance, who seemed to be off in another world at the moment. Coran sighed and dropped his hands from the control panel. "We're going to miss you, Lance."

"It's for the best. No one will notice for a few days anyway. Everything will be better off when I'm gone. Maybe then you can actually defeat Zarkon." Lance mumbled, walking over to stand next to Coran. They both gazed out at the galaxy in front of them, the silence bearing many emotions. 

The control room door hissed behind them and Keith walked through, eyebrows knitted together in a frown as he walked over to Lance. He seemed to be angry, maybe even upset. No one could ever really tell what it was with Keith; his expression stayed the same for everything. 

"Are you actually serious right now?" Keith yelled, pointing his finger in Lance's face. Coran took the moments silence that followed to swiftly sneak away, he wasn't about to get caught up in an argument right now. Once Coran had left, Keith's harsh expression dropped and was replaced by a softer one. The finger in Lance's face was replaced by an endearing hug. Lance was quick to hug Keith back, his arms snaked around the smaller one's waist. Lance had his face buried in the crook of Keith's neck, trying to hold back from breaking down in tears again. "Please don't leave me, Lance." 

"I have to, Keith. I'm not needed here anymore." Keith pulled back from the hug, his hands resting on Lance's shoulders. Lance let a sad smile play at his lips, seeing the broken look on Keith's face was a strange and horrible sight for him. "The blue lion has a new paladin."

"But who is going to be there to calm me down, cheer me up? Who is going to be there to hold me when I'm upset? Who will be there to crack your stupid jokes and tell your terrible puns? No one else is like you, Lance." Keith was trying his best to persuade Lance to stay with them in space, trying his best to tell Lance that he really was needed here. 

"There are four other people here to do that for you. Once you get Shiro back, you'll forget about me." Lance brought Keith in for another hug, holding the smaller paladin close to him. He didn't want Keith to see him cry. A single tear slipped down his cheek, his arms tightening around Keith's waist and hugging him closer than he ever had. The recent bond these two had formed was like no other; the others knew this was special, and usually left them to do what they wanted now. 

"Please Lance, I can't bear to see you slip away." Keith couldn't hide the quiver in his voice; he was near to crying and he wasn't going to hide it anymore. The thought of Lance leaving him forever broke his heart. "I'm not letting you go."

The two parted from the hug, both with tears staining their cheeks. Their hands stayed connected, almost refusing to let go of one another. After exchanging teary smiles, Keith left Lance alone, rushing to get back to his room with his hand covering his mouth, muffling the sobs that were beginning to escape. It broke Lance's heart to see him in such a broken state as that. It hurt, even more, to know that he was the cause of it. He so badly wanted to go after Keith to comfort him but knew that he wouldn't be able to. Lance had to leave and he knew that. Everything was ready for him to leave as soon as he was ready. Coran made sure of it. He decided to make one last trip down to see Blue. It'd be the last time he ever saw her. He wanted to go without any sob goodbyes. No one but Keith and Coran knew. 

Lance sat down in front of Blue, legs crossed in front of him. With a sigh he looked up at the magnificent lion before him, remembering all the memories they had shared together. All the bonding they had done. From the moment he found her to the moment they last shared together, he would remember every single detail for years to come. He placed a gentle hand on the particle barrier she had up, a blank smile tugging at his lips. 

"Hey, girl. It's me, Lance. Your old paladin. I'm not mad at you, I know Allura is a thousand times better than me. She deserves you way more. I guess this is our last moment together, considering I'm leaving soon." Lance paused, wiping at the tear that rested on his cheek. "I get to go back home, Blue. I've wanted this for so long. I get to see my family again. I get to go home." Yet again the tears began to flow, there was no stopping them. As happy as Lance was to finally go home, he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying all his friends. Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, they all needed him. Especially Keith. He was torn between the two. What if he didn't choose any? What if he just... disappeared from reality? 

Lance stood up from where he was sat on the floor and straightened his clothes out, his breathing heavy from crying so much. As he turned to leave, he heard a low purr from behind him. It wasn't Blue and that was for sure; Blue's purr was more gentle, this one was harsher but still caring. The paladin turned back around to face the lions, only to see that Red had woken up and was leaning down, inviting Lance to step inside and take a seat. A spark of happiness and hope ignited inside Lance at that very moment, and he rushed to get to Red. 

He made himself comfy in Red's pilot seat, and he felt an instant connection with her. She purred again, welcoming Lance. No, she wasn't welcoming him into her. She was welcoming him as her new Paladin. It filled a missing space in Lance's heart. Maybe he was needed here after all. His hands flew up to cover his mouth, crying out of happiness for the first time that day. Lance thanked Red over and over again, so thankful that she had chosen him. It was Red that convinced Lance that he had to stay. For everyone; his family, his friends, the universe. Lance had a duty to protect the universe and save it. He was needed. He was important. He finally realised this. 

-

Keith was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, exhausted from all of his crying. Lance was really leaving him once and for all. He didn't feel mad because he knew exactly how Lance felt. Now that Shiro was gone, he had to take over as the leader for Voltron. He now piloted the Black lion. Keith didn't want to but he knew he had to; no one else could do it. If Keith could run away, he would take the change in a heartbeat. 

A knock on his door interrupted his train of thought. With a groan, he rose from his spot and opened it, only to be knocked down by Lance flinging himself at Keith. They both fell to the floor with a thud. It took Keith by surprise, he wondered what in earth Lance was still doing in the castle. 

"Lance, what are you doing here?" Keith asked, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist as they lay together on the cold floor. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not leaving. I promise you, I'm staying Keith. I'm not going." Lance rushed out, his words mumbled by his sobs and the fact his face was completely buried in Keith's chest. Keith let out a large sigh of relief as he held a tearful Lance, managing to sit them both up from where they had been knocked down. 

"I'm glad Lance. I'm so relieved you're staying. Please, don't cry. It's okay. It will all be okay in the end, I promise you this. You mean the world to me Lance, and I'll fight by your side whenever you need me too." Keith hushed the crying paladin in his arms, slowly rocking him like a mother would her baby. "Besides, what made you want to stay?" 

Lance perked up at this and was quick to get up, dragging Keith along with him. Keith barely had time to process what was going on before he realised he was in the lion's hangars. Keith raised a brow at Lance, watching his friend jog over to the red lion. Lance stood there for a second under red, before she woke and bent down, allowing Lance to rest a hand on her nose. Keith smiled fondly at the two, running a hand through his hair to push it back from his face. 

"I guess she really likes you, Lance. You should feel honoured." Keith grinned, walking up to the two of them.

"I feel so honoured." Lance replied. The two shared a moments silence, before Red purred lowly and went back to a dormant state. Lance stretched his arms up with a groan before wrapping an arm around Keith's waist, pulling the paladin closer into his side. "So, what time is food?"

"I can't believe you!"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ENDING BITCHES


End file.
